Alterate Meeting
by grandmapatbosch
Summary: What would happen if Cat's mom didn't die and Cat met Vincent that night with out having to save her.
1. Chapter 1 Alternate Beginning

"Get in my car, get in my car now," my mom screamed but before I could move, something, something fast, vicious, a beast-like creature ripped the men before us apart. I could hear growls, as cat like eyes starred at its pray.

Then leaving the lifeless bodies before us, it ran it to the forest. However, my mom yelled, "It's okay, I am not going to…"

Suddenly a shaggy hair brown eyed man showed himself from behind a tree and questioned.

"Doctor Chandler?"

One Year Later

I was no longer in law school but studying Criminology, the one that saved us was an experiment of a government organization call Murfied which was now hunting down my mother for creating our hero, Vincent along with many others which were terminated and trying to kill Vincent as well.

Vincent and his best friend J.T had moved in with my family and I. Since they were in hiding my mom could no longer work and neither could Vincent and both had death certificates. My dad, sister Heather, J.T, Vincent and I were living off of mine tips from the bar, J.T's and my dad's salary while Heather and I shared a Heather's room and Vincent and J.T lived in my old one.

While J.T and my sister and I treated ach other like siblings. Vincent and I had I different relationship, he was my best friend and the one I told everything too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat, will you go out with me?"

I was blind sighted, I had never been out on a date since high school and never thought about if and when I would go. My relationship with Vincent was just a friendship, but we would spend hours at a time talking on the fire escape or the roof of my family's apartment. J.T felt like my brother but Vincent and I had a connection. However, knowing my crush was unofficially dead and I had no clue as if he liked me back, I said, "Okay, Evan."

"I will pick you up at eight and we will have dinner somewhere in the most fabulous city in the world," Evan replied in his British accent.

However, I suddenly got a pit in my stomach. My mind wondered to Vincent, every night we would spend hours on the fire escape talking about a life free of Murfied, one where he could practice medince again and let his family know he is alive but he always says that we are a perfect second family and, "that I would of always be apart of his family." I didn't know what that meat but it sounded pretty good. I didn't want this date to wreak our relationship since he was one of the most important relationships I had in my life. However, I knew that Evan would never let me cancelled this date.

Once getting home I went to look for Vincent but he was nowhere to be seen only when I was dressed and ready he peeked through my bedroom window, hopped in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Why…"

"I have a date," I told Vincent as the door bell rang.

Like always my mom and Vincent hide before I could leave he was gone. Heather as she did with all my boyfriends from high school she gave him the third degree. After not having a romantic relationship for a while my dad was thrilled to see Evan at our door and I could hear my mother's smile from her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Murfeld Back

I came to my closed bedroom door but before turning the handle I saw a note that said "roof." Smiling I walked up stairs to find Vincent waiting for me.

"How was your date?" Vincent asked starring at me while leading on the edge of the roof.

"Good, we went to a movie premiere, don't ever see Tag Alone With Me 2," I laughed as he offed me a turkey and avocado sandwich.

"I never saw the first one," he smiled but a second later toke it away. "Heather brought this article home today…"

"Yay, for school, she has to re write…"

"Catherine, this article says that families are being killed and not just any families. Hanbrook, Jusim, Anider, these are all last names of soldiers that fought with me. After killing a twelve year-old girl on her own front porch the armed black coloured dressed perk jumped into a black SUV," Vincent read.

"So what does this mean?" I asked believing we were done with Murfied.

"I don't know, my brothers are all dead, my mom passed away before hand but then there is my dad, I don't know if he is still alive then there is also J.T's family to worry about and probably yours away well."

"Why my family?"

"Your mom was the ones that made us and for over a year now you have been hiding me here."

"Okay are the victims all apart of Murfield's soldiers' families?"

"I think so, J.T is double checking and the ones he did check so far were a match."

"Until we met you Vincent, no one in my family knew about my mom's work over seas, every murder, every attack Murfeld will make sure the police will not be able to pin the crime on them. My mom told us she was visiting family or friends or sometimes she would tell us she was working a lot, so munch that she was gone before we woke up and got home after we were sleeping."

"I know and I don't know what Murfeld is doing but they might need your mom. Some of us were reacting differently to the cocktail, your mom was trying to come up with ways to conteract the side effects.

The men that came to kill your mom I killed them and the police or … you since," Vincent said before pausing for a moment knowing it was getting werid. "What ever happens I am here for you, your family, everybody."

"Thanks," I said before we both leaded forward and our lips were touching.

The next morning I woke up on the roof with Vincent beside me, sunbathing in the morning sun, my smile bigger than it had ever been and memories from the night before and every time that I had been with Vincent rushing through my head.

Causing me to sit up suddenly sirns began to burn my ears.

"Vincent can you hear that?" I asked shaking him. After looking at me he rasid to the side of the roof.

"It looks like Victor's family. Same dark hair, light brown skin…"

"Murfeld?" I asked.

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4- I am worried now

**Sorry it has been a while!**

"The murder was quiet close to you and when I say close just a few houses over. Partner, you ready to head back home?" Tess asked. Knowing they had gotten victims so close to Vincent and my mother and were only going to keep driving until God knows what, I asked.

"Have you ever heard of Murfeld? They were over in Afghanistan right after 9/11 and I heard they are here now."

"How is this related to the case?" Tess asked as we followed our crew back home.

"They made the soldiers into killing machines but when they couldn't stop them, they murdered them all. My neighbor was a soldier and his family was the victims. So maybe they are creating more and are taking the blood relative and attempting again."

"Murfeld or what ever there name is would have been caught already, after killing incents," Tess said making me realize how secretive Murfeld really was to the untrained eye.

From the car I texted my house phone so Vincent and my mother would both get the message to stay out of sight.

From the looks of the murder scene everything looked like every other victim's property I saw before that was a suicide but what scared me the most was the high classified bug that could hear mine and Vincent's conversations on the fire escape and roof.

Back at the precinct I remember Vincent once saying, "JT signed me up thinking he would be protecting me. Murfeld made it seem like every solder that joined would survive and come home safe."

Knowing JT signed Vincent up, I searched the program but after hitting enter my computer's hard drive was swiped. So immediately I called home to check on my mom and Vincent then after getting no answer I drove straight home to find that my mom was being taken care of by Vincent. The house was a disaster, unlike the murder scene.

"Murfeld was here!" Vincent said bandaging my mom's arm up. "The only reason we are not truly died is because I beasted out in the family room. I will clean it up but Catherine Murfeld does know about us and your dad, Heather, J.T. and yourself and is going to come after you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so sorry I should of just left after saving you and your mom," Vincent said as I duck taped up the sofa.

"Vincent this is not your fault…"

"I am the one that stayed after recognizing your mom. I should of just flied, then today wouldn't have happened."

"My mom still worked for Murfeld, they be hunting her too. I rather protect both of you than just her and worry about you since, I will never forget what happened last year and I would of done everything in my power to find out who was the 'beast' that saved my mom and I, so eventually I would of found you and then started protecting you too."

"JT would of done that. He was before I saved you."

"I wouldn't be able to help myself, the thought of someone hurting you or anyone else I love is just going to make me use every resource I have to keep everyone save."


	6. Chapter 6

"Vincent I have to work in the morning!" I said once he cracked the door to check on me for the tenth time in an hour.

"Sorry but I couldn't live with myself if you were attack."

"I will call if Murfeld breaks in, okay sweetie," I said hoping he didn't here what I accidently blurted out.

"What if I can't get here in time? Catherine I don't know what I do if I lost you." Grabbing my pillow and my cover I headed for the door.

"I will sleep on the couch so I can sleep without you opening my door every ten seconds and waking me.

I opened my eyes to find Vincent staring at me. "Your dad and JT just left for work and your mom is making pancakes for the rest of us," he said before leaning over and kissing my cheek. Through out breakfast, Vincent and I kept glancing at each other. I knew he heard what I called him the night before and was almost relieved yet when seeing Evan once arriving at work, I felt as if I was going to hull.

"Cat, we live in the most electric city in the world, there is somewhere, I can take you tonight."

"I wish I could but I have plans with my family tonight. It's my parent's anniversary, my dad doesn't want to sped it alone, after last year so Heather and I are going to stay in with him," I lied not wanting to take a few steps back with Vincent.

"What time should I be there, your family loves me, I am sure they won't mind me being there," he repeatedly asked.

"I will phone and ask," I said stepping into the interrogation room.

"Hello."

"Vincent, you checked the call display first," I whispered

"Always, your mom and I both."

"Before Murfeld attacked our nebour and us I went on a date with a co-worker and I made a story of my dad not wanting to celebrate his and my mom's anniversary tonight along, which is tonight and he wants to come over."

"So you need your mom and I to disappear when he comes over."

"I don't want from him to sped the night with us I am trying to come up with an excuse. I would rather be with my best friend on the fire escape or the roof."

"Catherine, I have a dead certificate and can't leave your families apartment,

you need to be able to have a real guy that can take you out on dates and get talked about with your friends, not just Heather. What you saw this morning was me protecting you, nothing else.

"Okay, I will tell him seven, please tell everyone else."

 **I will try and update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

Once the doorbell rang, Heather ran to the door and opened it. "Happy Anniversary Mr. Chandler, I am sorry about Vanessa."

"Thank you," my dad said as my phone rang.

"Chandler."

"Cat we are under staffed, down here. We need you down here!" my bar manager demanded, before hanging up the phone.

"I need to go to work, the bar is crowded," I said grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

"Cat behind the counter," I heard before being pushed behind it.

"One beer please," a man in a blue baseball cap and jacket said who I recognized right away.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you had to work tonight so now you can have time with your best friend."

"See were out in the real world together," I smiled.

"I never looked up the whole way here and buried my body in close before I left. I am thankful you still work at the bar I saved you at or I wouldn't know were to find you. Although, I don't think it is save you being here working, what if Murfeld comes."

"You're here right now, you will save me. You will always save me but can we talk about earlier.

After this morning I think we both can stop wondering if we each have feelings for each other."

"Catherine, if Murfeld were to you hurt you I would be lost. I am so in love with you, I know you and I are mostly inseparable but you need a normal life when you leave home, with a regular guy, kids and a picket fence."

"I don't need normal, all I want is a roof or fire escape and the guy that comes with them."

"One scotch on rocks."

"Hold on," I yield before saying "Vincent," getting his attention so I could plant my lips on his and kiss him, like I always wanted to.

"Vincent, you are all I need. I don't care if everyone thinks I am going home to an empty house and am a single sixty year-old woman because I am going home to you. I love you and I have done everything in my power to protect you and I will continue to until Murfeld is gone."


	8. Chapter 8- Evan

"Mom, Dad, Heather, JT, you here?" I said as I opened the surprisingly, cracked open front door.

"Murfeld was here!" Vincent said once spotting the disaster in front of us.

"Cat?" I heard come from the closed closet, silently both Vincent and I moved so when the door opened we were opened. However, again muttering,

"Cat?" I peaked inside to see Evan shaking in the back of the small storage room. "Ten men, dressed in black bolt proof vests kicked your door open and fought your dad, sister and another guy wearing glasses and a woman, until they were held at gun point then all of them went. There is broken glass on the floor because your dad, sister and the glasses guy through the plates and cups we were using at them as a distraction as they tried to all get away throw the window. That's why there are holes in the TV screen, wall and sofa, because bolts were shot in their direction by other men. Even a taser you brought home was used and that is how the burn mark on the rug got there.

I am so sorry, I was so scared, so I just hid."

"Vincent I would ask my mom but, do you have any idea where Murfeld would of taken my dad, mom, Heather and J.T.?" I asked not caring that Evan was right there.

"Maybe, they needed your mom. Murfeld would have just killed everyone if they wanted to terminate the experiment."

"Cat, who you…"

"Evan, this is Vincent," I said as he appeared from behind the door. "Vincent was part of a experiment in Afghanistan. My mom and a company called Murfeld changed his DNA and because it didn't go as they hoped, him and my mom are in hiding.

My mom has not ever left our apartment since last year and before tonight Vincent hasn't left the building. But he only followed me to the bar to keep an eye on me."

"If they came after you, what would he of done?" Evan asked petrified as he moved his hand to his head.

"I have cross species DNA, they would have provoked me and I would have changed into some type of animal."

"Then you would have been able to attack them."

"Yes," I said noticing Vincent's beast senses working.

"Your head is bleeding, are you okay?" Vincent asked looking into see Evan's hand rest on his head as it turned red. "Catherine can you bring me my first aid kit, please."


	9. Chapter 9

"So Cat, omm… Vincent, he is a doctor."

"Ya, he was just out of med school when his brothers, William and Daniel died in the towers three years ago. So he in listed and when in Afghanistan was part of an experiment for the company Murfeld, which my mom worked for. By the way is still alive as well."

"He is the reason you didn't want me here tonight and made up the story about your parent's anniversary?"

"Vincent and I are extremely close, he is my best friend and I love him so yes. I only went out with you because I knew you would not stop asking."

"Okay, so friends?" Evan said putting his hand out, only for me to take it and reply, "friends.

However, I know we work in a precinct but we can't report what happen to night or look into Murfeld, you can't tell anyone want happened tonight."

"What about your family?"

"Vincent and I will have to worry about that."

"I will help. I won't tell anyone or do anything you don't say to do," Evan insisted.

"Okay, are you able to quietly dust for prints and send them through the scanner, so we know who was here?" I asked.

"I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

"So who broke up with whom?" Tess asked from the back, making me jump. "If you are going to be a detective you can't be easy to scare.

Although Cat why would you take a shift at the bar when Evan, goes out of his way to see you and your family?" Even so groggy, all I could do was smile since my head was still going over last night events. Vincent and I were finally more than friends but there was still Murfeld and they had taken our family. "Cat! What is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling, you and Evan dated for months and were serious?" All I could think of doing was bend down and opening my files to pretend to find info on our Murfield case.

"Who's the guy?" Tess questioned.

"What?"

"When Evan and you started dating you filed a lot especially before a date. But now Evan and you are broken up and you are filing.

That is why you two broke up, who is he? Does he have a cute brother or friend?"

"I thought you were taking a break from men?"

"Just, who is the guy?"

"A doctor! He works at New York General," or worked I thought. Looking down at the case file laying on my desk, I hoped she focus on work once saying, "The twelve year old boy, we should get going to his house talk to his parents."

"What is his name? Where you meet, was it when Fred Lyn shot you?"

Walking down Evan came and looked down at me with tied eyes and wearing the same clothes he yawned, "Cat can you come with me, please?"

"Sure," I asked relief that I didn't have to listen to Tess ask about Vincent anymore.


	11. Chapter 11 is it a sign?

"Cat, I found cross species DNA on your furniture last night, but there wasn't any other sign of DNA or anything," he said, once entering and locking the door to his lab.

"So there was someone like Vincent there with Murfeld was there last night. Did you see anything? Or hear anything? When Vincent saved my mom and I he just ripped the men to pieces. Bolt proof vest won't protect anyone that was there last night."

"Your mom, would Murfeld want her for anything? You are a cop, maybe they wore them because they didn't want to get hurt if someone were to use your gun," he said avoiding the question, until he looked down. "As soon as the door was blown open I hid. I was in the closet the hole time and my hands were covering my ears while my eyes were squeezed shut.

Back home my dad died attempting to stop a man from robbing our home, he was shot with a gun, so…"

"I understand. However, Murfeld is trying to build a better super soldier and they need my mom to do it. So my sister, dad, and JT are all being used as lavage. Thanks, Evan; now Vincent and I need to find them," I said about to turn the doorknob.

"Wow, broke up last night and are already civil, I was expecting to come in here fighting or maybe making up and making out since the door was locked.

… Oh yes, the doctor. Well one case solved, but now Evan why do you have stitches?" Tess said after barging in the room even with the door being locked.

"What?" Evan said, before I pointed to my head. "Oh, yay a bumped into a closet door."

"Well sorry Cat made you do that but now Cat we have a case."

"Yes, twelve year old boy, stabbed in the chest in the hallway during school hours. And for the record Evan scrapped himself at my place," I said walking out the door.

"After you led him on and left him to work at a bar."

"Or maybe it was a sign for Vincent and I" I mumbled under my breathe as we walked down the stairs and past the stairs.

"Chandler, Vargas, did you hear that bodies in the morgue were stolen, the victim of a case you worked on a week or two a go, and loads more," Joe said once paused while climbing his way up the stairs.

"Are we still on the kid's case?" Tess asked.

"For now, I am going to go talk to Evan see if he knows anything, he was here all night," he said making my throat dry.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mr. Kingson and Ms. Curtis we know it is hard to be here but we need to talk to you and Mrs. Larson," Tess said as we all sat down in child's desk. "We need to know if Finn had any enemies, any one he wasn't getting along with."

"He was dating that Sarah, I know she broke up with someone to be with him," Ms. Curtis said as tears dripped down her face.

"I noticed Finn and Randy weren't running off together at the start of recess like they normally would, for the past few weeks." A knock on the door interrupted the replied from the father and when he started to talk.

"Detectives, I looked at the security camera only to fine this." placing a mini tv in front of us, showing a black hooded figure walking towards Curtis only to reach into his pocket. "I have plates for a black SUV the person was seen getting into but can't read them." And again he showed us Murflied.

"Cat can you read that?" Tess asked me as my heart started racing a marathon.

"No, Mr. Kingson and Ms. Curtis, can you?" I asked showing them the SUV. Both shock their head before Mr. Kingson said, "who would want to do that to our son?"

"Murflied," I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 Brothers

Till I pushed my broken door open and saw Vincent's back as he did push-ups in the family room, my heart attempting to escape from my chest.

"Vincent," I said knowing he could hear my heart beating since he was already starting to turn onto his side.

"Catherine, why is your heart racing?"

"Vincent, Merfeild took my family… our family… for a reason. There are bodies missing, a black hooded figure killed a boy in a school and like you said family members of victims of Merfeild are being killed as well. They are trying to make another type of beast." Putting his arm around me, I fell into him.

"We will figure something out, I promise," he said resting his fore head against mine.

Two weeks later

"The black hooded person and SUV they are everywhere, more than twenty bodies are in the morgue. There are no prints or anything," Tess said getting interrupted by two firemen, dressed in their heavy protection.

"Detectives, we like to report missing people."

"Okay, when was the last time you saw…"

"We don't know who we are, we went to the hospital and our brother who a resident and he wasn't there. Everyone we asked said they hadn't seen him since 9/11," one said sitting right beside me.

"Well your name tag says William Keller," I said now knowing what Murfeild was attempting to do. "What is your brother's name?" I asked both of them already knowing the answer.

"Vincent Keller, he is a resident NYG," Daniel said.

"Vargas, Chandler, do you have any leads on who this black…" letting Tess answer Joe's question I quietly brought Vincent's brothers into an interrogation room and looked the door.

Pointing to each jacket I said,"Your name is William Keller and yours is Daniel Keller. I know your brother, he is my best friend. You said you haven't seen him since 9/11 that is because both of you died in the towers and then he in listed. However, he was experimented on but the same organization that made you. From him being killed he is in hiding and my mom was too but her along with my family and JT Forbs were kid napped so I believe my mom was forced to make you."

"So we died and came back to live?" Daniel asked. Once nodding, a bunch of questions were thrown at me. "Is that why I can only remember my brother's name? Is that why I could track you using Vincent's smell and Daniel could find away to free us."

"Free us from where?

"Cages. There were people there that could transform into anything, and they were stuffed into cages. There were people that they looked like they were died and laying in cages but worst of all a woman gave us pills that we ate because we were starving and now I think we can turn into a lion like creature. I almost killed a innocent woman and a baby because I was so hungry but Daniel had to hold me back."

"A beast, you two are beasts just like Vincent, he can transform but only to save a victim. He can't help you keep your humanity. You saidI smell like Vincent?" I asked hoping they would do what I was about to ask of them.

"Yes."

"So that means I know where Vincent is and because he is not working at the hospital that means I am right?"

"Yes."

"So would you help me free all the people that are right now locked up." After a pause they nodded and followed me to Evan's office.


	14. Chapter 14

Before the door opened, I could hear Vincent say, "Catherine, are you okay?"

"I have a surprise for you!" Waiting by the door, Vincent's jaw dropped when his two brothers came in with me. Acting as no time had past, Vincent didn't greet me as he was to busy getting questioned about Alex Salter.

Beaming I left my bedroom door open, opened my laptop and started searching Murfeld and their victims. Debating if I should involve Tess in the other half of my life, I pulled Vincent aside from his inside football game and told him how they met me.

"Tonight they are going to sleep in mine and JT's room and we will stay up trying to find answers. I will also try to find answers from them now.

And Catherine, thank you so munch for giving me my brother's back," he said before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"William and Daniel are asleep but like me they are able to hear us, even if they are sleeping," Vincent whispered as he sat down beside me. Nodding my head, I showed him a list of all the victims, the license plates of the SUV and the person in black.

"Is there evidence that these people were killed because maybe they are being kidnapped. Despite being in the towers everyone thought they were died and their bodies were never found, maybe Murfeild toke them. Maybe Murfeild has had multiple experiments going for years."

A knock on the door spooked me. "Should I answer it?" I asked Vincent knowing I had three beast/officially dead men here.

"If it is Murfeild we will back you up." William and Daniel opened the door swung open the bedroom, door, whispering,

"It is the woman you were with today."

"Tess?" I questioned to revice nods in reply.

"What is she doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe she did some digging into all your back rounds. William, Daniel, you were killed in the towers in 2001, there are gold plaque with your names on them and Vincent, you have a death certificate saying you died in Afghanistan in 2002."

"Cat, it's Tess, I need to talk to you. Open up!"

"Stay here, I will go talk to her and only come out if I call you," I said, before kissing Vincent and unaware, of it hugged William and Daniel as well.

"Hi, Tess. You know it is the middle of the night right?"

"Yes."

"Did I miss a call? Is there a case?" I said, beating around the bush.

"The men that came to see us today, the posed as two fire fighters that died in the towers. Then Vincent Keller, the man they said was their brother, died in Afghanistan after in listing but before that he was a resident working at New York General. Where did they go after you talked to them?" she asked ready to start an official investigation.

"Tess have you every heard about the organization called Murfeild?"

"You have mentioned it but why does it matter?" she asked, as I jestered for her to walk to the kitchen, the only room Vincent and his brother's didn't destroy and sit on a bar stool.

"Okay here is the truth," I breathed. "My mom worked for Murfeild and almost got killed, I almost got killed to because of it but thanks to Vincent we didn't; Vincent Keller, the brother of William and Daniel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vincent went to Afghanistan and was recurred by Merfeild. He was an experiment, my mom changed his DNA so he has cross species DNA and William and Daniel died in the towers but my dad, Heather, JT and my mom were kid napped the other night and now I believe Murfeild is focusing my mom to bring back the dead and turn them into super humans. That is who I believe is in the black SUVs killing and kid napping everyone."

"Cat…"

"If you don't believe me, go talk to Evan he was here the night everyone was kid napped. He just was able to hid.

"So you two are saying this organization called Murfeild are kid napping, bring people back from the dead and changing their DNA?" Tess said as if she was in the middle of a crazy dream.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't we been able to shut down this Field Company, if they are doing all this experiments? Surely people would want to see their loved ones again or become super human as you call it."

"They have made mistakes, Vincent's group was terminated because the experiment did go like they thought it would. Thankfully he survived because I don't know what I do without him.

Some how the found out my mom was alive and has kid napped her and the rest of our family and is probably using them as lavage."

"The rest?" Tess question.

"Vincent do you want to come meet Tess I like her to meet my boyfriend and best friend." When Vincent walked into the family room, and his arms around me her mouth dropped.

"If the six of us work together we can take down Murfeild," Vincent said.

"The six of us?" she again questioned.

"Catherine, you, Evan, my brothers and I."

"Fine, it is for a case. But Cat if this M Company is not who you say they are, I am going to say I told you so."


End file.
